Musketeers Modern AU
by lgg03
Summary: This will be a bunch of short stories (with different POV's), if you have any ideas for prompts please tell me. So the boys are in a special task force for the French military called Musketeers…
1. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

D'Artagnan woke from another restless night to find Constance still in a deep sleep beside him. He rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 4:30. He sighed, got up and decided to make breakfast. D'Artagnan had only been working in his special task force for six months and he already felt the strain of the job. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and found ten eggs, some milk, ham, cheese and various peppers. He decided to make omelettes. D'Artagnan began to cook. At 4:50 the fire alarm went off and Constance came downstairs.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Cooking."

"D'Artagnan, it's not even 5:00 yet. Come back to bed."

"I can't sleep."

"Please."

"Alright."

D'Artagnan through away the burnt disaster and followed his wife back to their bedroom.

He woke again at 7:00 and got ready to go to their base "The Garrison". When he arrived Porthos, Athos and Aramis were already there.

"Morning Pup." said Aramis.

"Please stop calling me that!"

"No can do, it's your code name now." exclaimed Porthos with a big grin.

"What! That's not fair! Athos!"

"Majority rules kid." said Athos.

D'Artagnan sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it right now. The four of them walked into their superior's office.

"Hello Treville." said Athos.

"Good morning captain, please sit." replied Treville.

They all sat, Aramis beside Porthos, Porthos beside Athos, and Athos beside D'Artagnan.

"You're probably wondering what your new mission is going to be."

"Yes, sir." said Aramis.

"We are sending the four of you to an undisclosed location. You will be rescuing hostages. Our intel tells us that they are being kept in the ruins of a village in a deserted area. You will be given a map and will be able to choose your equipment. You will be leaving immediately."

"Yes, sir." said the four young men in unison.

D'Artagnan chose his preferred weapon, a custom rifle. He grabbed a handful of other necessities and got ready to board the helicopter.

They were dropped off in a desert area in some jungle. The trees were tall, the bushes thick and the air humid.

"Everyone got their earpieces?"

They nodded.

"So why keep the whereabouts of our mission undisclosed?" asked Aramis.

"It doesn't matter, let's get moving." responded the captain.

The helicopter left and the boys started making their way to the ruins. Porthos, who was the best with maps lead the way. They walked for over two hours in the inhabited jungle. D'Artagnan had almost drunk all the water in his cantine and was already fed up with the bugs. Aramis had covered himself with scarves but was complaining about the heat. Porthos and Athos didn't seem to bother by the conditions, but D'Artagnan guessed they were simply hiding their displeasure. Finally, they could see they're target. The ruins of a deserted village. It was situated in a valley.

"Bat, you're going to take the high ground, clear a path for us to get in and path for us to get."

"Yes, Whisky." said Aramis while nodding.

"Pup and Leviathan, you're coming with me." ordered Athos.

Aramis left them to find a good position and D'Artagnan followed the other two. He hoped they could rediscuss his code name later. They stayed hidden within the trees. D'Artagnan could see his enemies guarding every entrance. Athos signalled him to split and attack with stealth instead of head-on. D'Artagnan was tasked with the east entrance, Porthos and Athos would cause a distracting on the west side.

"Bat, do you copy." said Athos through the communication system.

"I copy, Whisky."

"On my command, start shooting the east side of the city, create as much havoc as possible. We need you to clear the way for Pup."

"Yes, sir."

D'Artagnan moved through the trees and positioned himself against a wall the outermost building.

"On Guard!" Athos's voice boomed through his earpiece.

He could hear commotion from the west side of the city, half the guards ran to see what the commotion was. The marksman was doing his job perfectly, the rest of the guards on the eastern entrance where dropping like flies and so much panic arose that D'Artagnan was able to slip by undetected. He moved silently through the city watching for armed men, so far so good. He came across a building heavily guarded.

"Pup to Whisky, Whisky do you copy?"

"Whisky to Pup, I copy."

"Which building where are they being held in again?"

"You've got to be kidding me? It's supposedly the one with blue doors."

"Thanks, Whisky."

D'Artagnan peeked his head around a corner to see if the this was the house he was indeed looking for. It was and he was only two houses down from it.

"Pup to Bat, Bat do you copy?"

He waited for a response. Nothing came.

"Bat do you copy?"

Nothing.

"Pup to Leviathan, Leviathan do you copy?"

Still, he heard nothing through his earpiece.

"Pup to Whisky, Whisky do you copy?"

"RUN!" The captain's voice rung in D'Artagnan's ear.

He took another look at the house and saw Aramis with his hands tied and a gun to his head. He started to panic, then took another look. Porthos and Athos where now with Aramis, they to were bound and were being held at gunpoint. He was really starting to panic now. He had to think fast, what could he do? Then he had an idea. He ran into the nearest house and hid until nightfall. He watched carefully out the window and saw men patrolling. He ducked and pressed his ear against the thin wall trying to listen.

"We have to find the last one."

"Can't we search in the morning."

"No, now let's go."

He suddenly got furious, they must have been given false intel, his three brothers would never have given him up. This wasn't a rescue missing, this was a trap. He didn't sleep at all that night, D'Artagnan was too worried for his brothers. Before the sun rose, he set out. He made his way to the roof. He stayed hidden and when the coast was clear he jumped, making as little noise as possible. Nobody had noticed him, so he prepared to take another great leap. He landed softly on his feet, and crawl through the window. He found himself in an addict. D'Artagnan pressed his ear to the floor and listen. There were about thirty men, all armed he presumed. He continued to listen.

"Damian, take these twenty-five men and find the last agent from the Musketeer unit."

At this command, more than ¾ of the soldiers left. He guessed there where only three left. When he thought that the group was far enough not to hear him, D'Artagnan put a silencer on his rifle and shoot all three men through the floor. He waited to find out if anybody had heard the thumps. Silence. He pushed down the addict latter and found himself on the main floor. D'Artagnan looked around, he found a stairwell. He went downstairs and found his three brothers unconscious, beaten and tied to chairs. He went to Athos first, untying him and trying to wake him.

"Athos!" He hissed.

His captain started to stir. D'Artagnan tried again.

"Athos!"

"Hmm?" Murmured the captain.

"Athos, its D'Artagnan, can you move?"

"D'Artagnan?" Asked Athos.

"Yes it's me, can you get up from me, please? We need to hurry."

"Alright." Said Athos as got up slowly. D'Artagnan check his pupils to see if he was concussed. He seemed alright.

"Take the gun and watch for soldiers, I'll go wake up Aramis."

"No, wake up Porthos, he'll wake up Aramis. You don't know what mental state he's in."

This was an order and not a warning. D'Artagnan went to untie Porthos, who woke up as soon as he touched him.

"Shhhhhh, it's me D'Artagnan."

"Oh, try not to scare me next time." said Porthos while D'Artagnan removed the bindings from his ankles.

Porthos was up pretty quick, though he seemed to be limping.

"Porthos try to wake up Aramis, be very quiet." said the captain. D'Artagnan took up guard with Athos but closely watched Porthos. He never understood how only Porthos could get to Aramis when he was having his traumatic fits. Porthos didn't touch Aramis but whisper so softly that he could not hear what his brother was saying. Aramis opened his eyes quickly, he didn't look like himself. The marksman looked like a wild animal deciding whether to fight or run. D'Artagnan realized that Aramis didn't recognize Porthos. He had just tried to punch Porthos. The bigger man took a step back, wincing, he was clearly injured. D'Artagnan reacted quickly, he grabbed the marksman in a bear hug position. Aramis's eye went crazy, he started to lash out. Porthos grabbed his head and put it against his chest.

"'Mis it's alright, you're alright, it's me. It's Porthos"

"Porthos?"

"Yeah, it's Porthos and D'Artagnan too."

Both Porthos and D'Artagnan released their grip and Aramis almost fell over. D'Artagnan let Aramis lean on him.

"Time to move out, we won't have much time before someone notices that we've escaped." said Athos

Somehow the Musketeers managed to escape, and get through the jungle without getting any more injuries. D'Artagnan was able to contact Treville and a helicopter was able to pick them up. His brothers were grateful to have the young recruit with them.


	2. Lost and Found

Aramis woke to find himself in a hospital bed. He didn't remember much from their previous mission. He knew that they were given false intel, that he, Porthos and Athos had been captured and tortured, but that was it. The rest was a blur. He couldn't even remember how they got out. He sat up too quickly and his head started to pound. Aramis slowly got out of the bed and looked for a change of clothes. He found a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. The marksman put them on assuming they were his. He didn't really know exactly where he was or where he would be going but left the room as quietly as possible. Aramis felt a little dizzy and his vision was a little fuzzy. This would not stop him though, he wanted to leave, and he would do so. He kept his head down as he passed nurses and doctors. He wandered around the floor till he found the elevator. Aramis pressed the button, waited, got in, and pressed a button, hoping it was the one for the lobby. The elevator ride was pretty quick but made his headache much worse. It stopped and he got out. The marksman walked around for a bit before realizing this definitely wasn't the lobby. Suddenly a doctor came up to him. Even with his poor vision, he saw that she was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, visitors are not supposed to be in this area."

"I'm terribly sorry, I've lost my glasses and couldn't tell which button was which." He said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Do you need help getting anywhere?" She asked.

"My friend is bringing me my glasses, he told me to meet him in the lobby. If you could please help me with the elevator buttons, that would be great."

The doctor led him to the elevator and pressed the right button. Aramis thanked her. Once he had reached the lobby, Aramis kept a steady passe to the main exit. His head hurt so much, he felt like throwing up. He took a step outside and the sun blinded him, Aramis shuffled to the nearest trash can and hurled. The marksman decided that he would walk with his hand shielding him from the sunlight. He was terribly confused about his whereabouts. He made a guess and walked. Aramis almost got hit twice trying to get out of the parking lot. He tried to think which direction he and Porthos was appartement. North, or was it south? He found himself on a sidewalk, he decided he would follow the man in front of him till he decided which way to go. The marksman followed him for a good twenty minutes till they passed a building he recognized. Aramis stopped and thought. Where am I? What is this building? Why is it so familiar? He decided to go in and find out.

Athos was sitting in his small house, nursing his sprained ankle when he got the call from Porthos.

"He's gone Athos, vanished! They can't find him! Aramis is out somewhere with a concussion and head trauma!" Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Slow down, Porthos. What do you mean he's vanished?" He asked.

"He's not in his room! I asked them to check the tapes to see where he was and they told me he left the hospital! Athos he's out there alone and in a horrible mental state!"

Athos could hear the panic in his brother's voice.

"Porthos, calm down. Go to the hospital, D'Artagnan and I will meet you there. Will watch the tapes and see if we can figure out where he's going."

Porthos hung up without another word and Athos grabbed his keys, got in his car and called D'Artagnan on the way to his residence.

Porthos was pacing around the lobby when his two brothers arrived. Without a word, he led them to the surveillance room. They only had to watch the tape before knowing which way he had gone.

"Porthos, you and D'Artagnan try to retrace his steps, I'll warn the local law enforcement and see if I can get ahead of him."

The other two nodded and were off.

Aramis walked into the building and immediately regretted his decision. He had just walked into a shooting range. Even though nobody was shooting in the lobby, he could still hear the shots being taken in the other rooms. Each shot opened a wound in his mind. The pain was immense. Aramis covered his ear, and tried to leave, but alas he couldn't find the door. Suddenly his vision became much worse, his mind began playing tricks on him. Past merged with present, he was back in Savoy again. The bodies of his fellow soldiers around him, but something was different was this time. There were strangers walking among the dead. A man he had never seen before approached, he scanned him quickly. He had a pistol tucked into his pants. Aramis sprang, tackling the man. He took his firearm and ran. For some reason, there was a door in the middle of the woods. He walked through it and saw dozens of people walking through the massacre. Where they responsible for the death of his brothers? What were they doing? He shot the pistol into the sky to get their attention. They all began to shriek, this caused him unbearable pain. He tucked himself into a ball and sat in the snow to cope with the pain. Suddenly four men jumped on him simultaneously. One of them took the pistol and pointed it at him while the others pinned him down. The man lips moved, but nothing came out. Aramis, with years of training, easily broke free. Then he felt a sharp pain in his left groin. It was paralyzing. He fell to the grown and started to panic. What is happening? Why are these strangers here? Why am I in pain? He tried to get up, but the men had pinned him down and he had no strength to free himself this time.

Porthos and D'Artagnan watched the horrible scene unfold before them. Aramis walked out of the shooting range with a pistol in hand, looking animal-like. His eyes were not focusing and looked vicious yet confused. They ran, trying to reach him before any harm could come to anyone. Then suddenly he shot, thankfully it was a warning shot. Panic ensued, everyone was running and screaming and Aramis had curled up into a ball, covering his ears. They tried to get through the crowd, but Aramis had caused too much panic. Unfortunately, four policemen made it to him before them, they jump, one taking the weapon, the others pinning him down. The one with the gun warned Aramis to stay down or he would shot. He immediately freed himself from their clutches and as a consequence got a bullet to the left groin. Porthos and D'Artagnan yelled. Finally, they made their way through the crowd. Porthos pushed away the policemen and D'Artagnan got out his badge so the law enforcement would back off. Porthos put pressure on the wound and began talking softly to his younger brother while D'Artagnan called 911.

"'Mis, it's Porthos."

"Porthos? You weren't at Savoy when it happened, where you?"

"No, I wasn't 'Mis."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because this isn't Savoy. Now please stop moving and stay calm, can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

Aramis became quiet for a while and Porthos started to worry.

"'Mis, you still with me?"

"Yeah." His voice was very feeble.

"Porthos, where are we?"

"Just outside the shooting range."

"Oh, I thought we were in Savoy."

"I know 'Mis, but it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"Why do you sound worried?"

"I guess it's because I'm scared."

A few more minutes passed before the ambulance reached them. Porthos and D'Artagnan rode in the back with the unconscious Aramis. During the short ride, D'Artagnan called Athos and told him to meet them at the hospital. Porthos said nothing but looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Aramis awoke feeling groggy. He tried to move but stopped when he felt the sharp pain in his groin. He looked around the room. On a chair beside him slept D'Artagnan, on the other side of him Porthos was asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. Then his eyes met Athos's, who was standing, brooding in the door frame.

"What happened?" asked Aramis.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I don't understand."

Athos explained to him what happened. Aramis couldn't believe it, had his PTSD really gotten that bad. How could he have let it go that far? Silently he made a vow to himself and God, he would never let it get this far ever again, he would seek treatment and he would take care of himself. He never wanted to disappoint and scare his brothers like this ever again


	3. Hypocrite

**Hypocrite**

Athos drove home from the hospital. He was angry, he didn't understand why Aramis didn't try to get help for his PTSD, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Athos realized he has been a bit of a hypocrite. He had been doing self-destructive activities for at least five years now. Athos thought back, he joined the army when he was 23, got involved with the special task force when he was 25 and he was 28 now. So yeah, five years. He never thought he would have got so engaged with it. Athos supposed that Porthos and Aramis had helped him enjoy his service time. He never really enjoyed thinking back too far, for the memories reminded him of someone he once loved. Athos could see her face now, she was beautiful with green-blue eyes, brown curly hair and pale skin. Athos shivered, he didn't want to think of her. He parked his car in his driveway, got out of the car and headed out to the pub a block away. Athos got there in under five minutes, when he wants to drink, he moves quickly. He ordered a pitcher for himself and sat alone at "his" table at the back. Athos drunk to numb the emotional pain. He then got mad at himself for being drunk. This made him more emotional than before. This was the vicious cycle that he repeated frequently. Athos ordered another pitcher. It was almost 24:00 when he got a call. He clumsily pulled out his phone from his pocket. He didn't recognize the number or maybe he was too drunk to recognize it.

"Hello?" His voice was slurred.

"Athos?" asked the voice that he knew from somewhere.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Athos, it's Anne." His eyes widened and he suddenly got extremely angry.

"Why are you calling me!" He had begun to yell, most heads turned to him.

"I just wanted to talk, I was behaving well so I got a phone call."

"Don't ever call me again, don't ever try to find me! I never want to think about you again!"

He hung up, left 30 euros on the table and left the pub in a panic. How could they let her call him? Athos was fuming, upset and completely drunk. He was spinning in circles, pulling his hair in anger. Why, why did she keep on bothering him? Athos never wanted to think about her, but always did. It made him so mad, that he couldn't think. He yelled, stomped and threw a fit. His vision was quite blurry by now, his tears and drunkenness both played part in this. Suddenly he heard a loud honk. He felt pain, but it was only for a second, for he had blacked out.

Porthos was barely awake when he got a phone call from Treville.

"Hello?"

"Porthos, this is Treville."

"Director, why are you calling, it's quite late?" Asked Porthos, his voice was groggy.

"Are you still at the Hotel Dieu hospital?"

"Yes, sir."

"Meet me in room 245."

"Why, what happened to you?"

"Not me, Athos, now please come."

Porthos hung up without saying anymore. He decided not to wake up D'Artagnan. He didn't bother using the elevator and went down the stairs jumping over three steps at a time. He reached the room and found Treville waiting outside looking more tired than usual.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Got drunk, ran into the streets and got hit."

"Dear God." Whispered Porthos under his breath.

"I need you to go in and talk to him, he refused to see me. He through the remote that controls that bed at me."

"Alright." Said Porthos as he approached the door, prepared for the worst. He had dealt with a drunk Athos more than once, he usually hid his drunkenness pretty well. Porthos wondered what state he was in if he had begun throwing stuff at their superior. He walked in and saw that the lights were turned down low.

"Athos?"

"Get out!" Athos was almost incomprehensible.

"No." Porthos was firm.

"What!"

"I'm not leaving."

"Just Fuck off!"

Porthos was getting very mad. In one day two of his closest friends had managed to injure themselves through their destructive ways.

"Fuck you! You asshole, how could you do this?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No."

There was a brief awkward silence.

"You're a hypocrite." Said Porthos matter-o-factly.

"Huh?"

"Only five hours ago you were ranting about how idiotic Aramis is for refusing help and how he brought this all on himself. Now here you are, hospitalized."

"Go away."

"Fine, but next time you give yourself alcohol poisoning don't come to me for help!" Porthos stormed out of the room, regretting every word he said, for he really didn't mean them.


End file.
